The Will of Fire 9/11/13
Participants Hayate Uzumaki, Dubu Sarutobi, Isegkei Namikaze, Yin Hyuga, Senshi Hyuga Controlling The Flame HayateUzumaki: The rain in Amegakure never ceased. Of course it never ceased, was that surprising? After all, thanks to the Rain Tiger, it never stopped. Growing up in Amegakure made one used to that, and today was no different as Hayate stood atop the tip of the Amegakure Tower. Perfectly balanced on the small sliver of metal, he stood with his one visible eye closed and his hands in front of him, his two index fingers outstretched and meeting one another. His meeting yesterday with Hashira had gone well, and he was expecting the news of his latest student today, having sent Jin out to pick up the scroll. The sound of the rain around him did not disrupt his inner thoughts as his chakra was focused into the center of his body, vitalising him for the day ahead. And in due time, the crow tore through the air, his ebony wings seeming to literally slice through the air as he soared to his master, landing on Hayate's left shoulder, the scroll attached to his leg. Hayate stroked the bird and ruffled its feathers before taking the piece of paper and analysing it. Another 13 year old. Another girl. A Sarutobi. Interesting. He folded the piece of paper and placed it it his pocket as he closed his eyes once more and made a quick flurry of seals. "Karasu no Jutsu." The words came out of his mouth as little more than a whisper, but as soon as they did, his body burst into the ever familiar flock of crows, the birds launching themselves into the sky in a spiral formation, and heading towards the training ground all in unison. Through Jin's eyes, Hayate observed the level of activity in the field. Various Genins training, a few Chuunin...but no one matching the description of this Sarutobi girl. The birds formed a divebomb, crashing down into the ground, causing several nearby girls to scream and run in panic. Quickly, the birds flew into one another and formed back into Hayate's figure. He cracked his neck after transforming back and stood by the stone pond, as he was approached by several girls. "Hayate Sensei, is Isegkei Sensei with you? We haven't seen him today and...." Hayate turned to the lead girl, his eye narrowing at her as his dark grey eye flashed into the form of his three tomoe Sharingan. It was enough warning. "Umm, ok, we'll just...go." The girls wandered off, whispering among them, nothing good most likely. Still, Hayate had a student to worry about. As he waited, the rain drenched his hair and clothing. But he did not care. This was his home. And as long as Amegakure stood, the rains would never cease. Dubu: “I’m not getting up!” Girl screamed from her room, covering her head with the pillow she pulled out from under her head. “But hun, you’re already late and the latter has just been delivered. Come, open it.” A quiet throat growl came out from her as she literally rolled herself off the bed. Picking herself up on both feet was the most exercise she was planning to do today, oh boy was she in for a surprise. Opening the door with the usual, grumpy face on her she grabbed the letter off her mother and closed the door back right in front of her face. “Shouldn’t you be at work anyway?” Dubu called out through the door, in hope that her mother would leave her be at least till she was after the training. With that she heard as her mother ran down the stairs and right out the door. A little sigh of relieve escaped her lips as she finally broke the seal of the letter, unfolded and scanned through the words. “Nooo-hooo…” She cried out, hitting her forehead gently against the door of her bedroom. It took her time, around fifteen minutes to get ready. With the letter in her lips she made the messy braid on the side and pulled her hood on top of her head. “I had to get that man, didn’t I?” She began to mutter to herself as she got out in the rain. “Just my luck. I could have been with Isegkei and have an easy life. But no. Nuh-uh. I had to get the creep with a crow.” She kept on muttering and curing under her breath when suddenly a crow flew right in front of her nose, making her squeal like a five year old. She quickly took the glance of the crow as it joined a bigger group and then it hit her. Her sensei was already near by the training grounds and she wasn’t there. Great beginning. Gasping slightly she immediately began to run, the fastest she could. It took her around ten minutes to get to the training grounds. Looking around the place she couldn’t spot the creep with crow. With a sigh of relieve she confidently stepped through the gate and quickly blended herself in with other Genins. It was time to get her acting skills up and running, as she curiously and obliviously roamed around the place, looking from left to right ‘trying to’ spot her new Sensei. CrowsisxXx: "GO! SENSEI! GET'EM!" Namikaze Sensei raced through the roofs to Amegakure along with two other Genin and three Chunin. He was much faster than the rest of the flock, but the students were trailing closely behind him. His Namikaze hair was spotted from rooftop to rooftop, being it as though it was iconic from the Fourth Hokage himself. "Sensei! He's over there!" "I know, I know!" Sensei Namikaze jumped up into the air and yelled aloud with his arms stretched out completely. "I gotcha'!" He landed on someone's balcony… and onto a cat. The cat gave a loud and terrified screech. Sensei Namikaze managed to fall down and grab his hands on it. "Hey guys! I got it for you!" The cat's eye twitched and then stretched its hand and attached its claws into his face. "......" The cat began rubbing up and down on his face, scratching and gashing his face into shreds. "Ow! Hey you-, Hey! Guys!" The Genin looked at each other, along with the Chunin and then dropped down themselves. "Sensei-!" "Wait, No I got- OW!" "Sori, Stop mov-HEY, What the-!" "Someone's touching my-..SORI!" "Oops, sorry Sensei!" "Where the hell is the cat?!" After all the fuss, they were all tangled together… and the cat was missing. Eventually, the kids and Sensei Namikaze trailed on the main streets all ripped and injured. "Well… I tried you guys.." Sori, one of the Chunin grinned. "...Hey Sensei, we know. Maybe next time huh?.." Namikaze Sensei nodded and soon made his way to the training field seeing Hayate Sensei and his student. He blinked and walked over to a rock and took off his hat. His face clothes were totally ruined. He just turned and watched Hayate with his eye twitching the whole time. HayateUzumaki: And there she was. Dark hair, similar build and height to the description. And yet she was looking completely lost. Hayate rolled his eyes as he took it upon himself to make his way over to her when a rather downtrodden and dishevelled Isegkei made his way onto the field, ripped clothes and all. Seeing his best friend in ruins, Hayate could not help himself. Isegkei perched himself on a rock as Hayate walked over to him, the two men keeping eye contact at all times. When they finally were within a short distance of one another, Hayate paused and narrowed his visible eye at Isegkei. "It was the cat wasn't it? Bloody animal." He sighed and leant against the rock. "Anyway. I have a pupil to meet. Your fan base is begging for you again. Keep them on a leash." With that, Hayate walked off, back to over where Dubu was aimlessly searching the crowd. The rain was getting heavier, but still, it shouldn't be too hard to find the 'creepy one' among a few people in a field. Kids these days. But he might as well have some fun with this while he could. As she began to walk in his direction, Hayate made his way round in a circular motion, trailing behind her as she continued to search. After a while of the antics, he finally stopped and cleared his throat behind her. "Dubu Sarutobi I take it?" Dubu: Namikaze Sensei got all the eyes on him as always when he entered the training ground. It was as if someone put the spotlight on him until everyone has recognized him. With a soft sigh Dubu dropped her head down and kept trailing among the crows, pulling her hood further onto her head to keep the heavy rain out of her hair. Before she got out of the crow of Genins she heard the man she was looking for behind her, speaking up out of the sudden. It made her jump, wave her hand in the air as she spun herself around. “Faaaa-…” She began loudly, feeling her hood sliding of her head. “…-scinating. You found me without any trouble what-so-ever, Hayate Sensei.” Her gravelly voice was a lot quieter now, as she pulled the hood back onto her messy hair. Dubu stood up straight now, shoulders back, chest to the front, chin up high. “That’s my name, Sensei. Sarutobi Dubu.” With that she bowed her head slightly in respect, waiting for further instructions. She figured any more words could have got her into trouble now. CrowsisxXx: Isegkei looked at Hayate with a furious expression. "The damn thing scratched me. I would've sent it into the air with my fist… but it was one of the Genin's mission to capture it. We lost it by the way." He looked to the crowd that had now gathered around the training field. It was indeed his fan base. The Chunnin and… even some of the Jounin female teachers ran over to Hayate and Isegkei. Isegkei gave an annoyed expression, slumping into the rock a little. "...." He saw Hayate move out to find his student and he waved him goodbye. Just as he was about to wave them, he saw dust flying into the air behind the large crowd around him. "SENSEI! GRAB HIM!" Namikaze Sensei looked out from the crowd and saw the cat running frantically at him. "Oh.." He jumped in front the cat and yelled. "I GOT YOU KNOW YOU DAMN RODDENT!" The cat then pounced and jump on his head. "....." The cat screeched and attacked him once more. "MEOWWW!" "HEY! Come on! Cut it- OW! Hey! MY HAIR!" The children then pounced in to capture it. "Sensei! I'll help you!" *Whack, whack* "YOU HIT ME YOU DAMN FOOL!" "Oops. Sorry Sensei!" "Sori! Here!" "Kui! I got its tail" "...Sori..that isn't a tail.." "WHO THE HELL IS HOLDING MY PE-" "SORRY SENSEI!" The Cat ran off in the fuss and jumped outside the gate. Namikaze Sensei was standing with a hand on his crotch. "....." *Slap, bang, whack!* "You idiot!" "Sorry Namikaze Sensei.." "After it!" They all jumped over the wall, going after the cat. HayateUzumaki: Hayate stared at the girl with a fairly nonchalant look in his eye. "So I see." Well, at least she was polite, that he could give her. As for a member of the might Sarutobi clan....well. She looked rather.....dishevelled. But only time would tell what she was made of. "Well, I suppose we better make the most of the time we have. Follow me." He walked over to a less populated area of the field as she followed, before reaching into his pocket and taking out several small slips of paper. "Before we get into anything further, I need to check, or rather, you need to see what your affinity element is. This here is specially imbued chakra paper. It will respond to the slightest amount of chakra, therefore this is the easiest way to take this test. Now listen. Take the paper between your thumb and your index finger, and shortly there will be a reaction, which will depend upon your affinity. If you have an affinity to fire, the paper will burn. If it is water the paper will soak. Earth, the paper will crumble. Wind, it will tear in half, and finally, lightning, it will crinkle. Understood?" He took a slip and handed it to Dubu. Dubu: She followed close by, holding her hood in place as she listened in to his words. Paper? Peace of paper? She looked down at it, then up at Hayate Sensei with a little disbelieve in her eyes. She heard of his weird ways, but paper? Arching her eyebrows a little she nodded her head just enough for him to see. “Piece of paper will determinate my chakra element…” She muttered quietly under her breath as she reached out her hand into his palm. She took it the way he instructed her, gently pressing it between her thumb and index finger. It didn’t even take a second for the paper to go off in bright and big flames. With a squirm she let go of it immediately and began to stomp on it to put out the fire. Puff escaped her lips as she looked up at the man. “Fire Element…” She whispered, without any surprise in her voice. Sarutobi clan was known for being able to use and manipulate the fire element; she would be surprised if she ended up with anything else. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen now, when will she meet her other team-mates or if they have been assigned to the Sensei yet. “Sensei, I don’t understand. Where’s everyone else? I thought we were going to be in teams?” HayateUzumaki: As the paper began to burn in Dubu's hand, Hayate's ears caught the sound of a large amount of crashing and the numerous screeches of a cat. He rolled his eyes as he imagined just how one cat was eluding 3 Genins, 2 Chuunins and a Jounin. Well. This was Isegkei. While speed may be his forte, common sense was definitely not. Hayate turned back to the girl, who had clearly been expecting her outcome. "Well, this certainly makes thing easier." he said. "At least I have one fire user on my team. Who knows, you might just be my favourite over the two water cannons." He chuckled softly, which was unnerving in its own way, as Hayate was not known for laughing. "As for the others, Hashira is occupied and Ichigo has a fever, and has been placed under house arrest by our mother. And if I were him, I would not try and get away. She can be a scary woman." He took out a piece of paper of his own, and placing it in front of Dubu, took it between his thumb and index finger, the paper immediately burning. "You and I are alike. And that is why it will be far easier for me to teach you your element alone. While I of course am Hashira and Ichigo's sensei, my elements are contrasting with theirs, and so it will be harder for me to show them how to truly utilise their ninjutsu skills. But you, well, at least we have fire in common. They key to utilising your fire chakra is to maintain a vision in your head of a flame whenever you use any of your jutsu. Obviously, we haven't come that far yet, but I want you now to close your eyes, and in your mind envision a burning flame. In doing so, you will feel an increase in your chakra levels." Dubu: Crashing and screeching got Dubu’s attention just as fast as it did Hayate’s. Turning her head over to the little show, she watched carefully what was happening. For split of a second she made a very dumb face, while her lips partly opened. She only caught the last bit, where he was commenting on her Element. Snapping out of the stalker phase, she shook her brown hair a little, closing her lips up and turning her attention back at her Sensei. “I’m a what..?” She asked, arching her eyebrows in an oblivious way. It didn’t seem like he was going to repeat himself. Shrugging her shoulder a little she let that one slide while he continued on. Dubu watched him demonstrating his element to her. The first was so pretty, she fallowed the flames up, and watched as the vanished into the thin air just as fast as the appeared. “Awesome…” she muttered quietly, looking past the little trail of smoke back to her Sensei. Nodding a little in acknowledgment, she closed her eyes when she was constructed to. Flames… The image in her head was becoming clear, as a little naked flame was just hanging there in middle of darkness. With a couple of seconds she could feel her fingertips, and slowly the palm of her hand warming up and so her cheeks, turning to the pretty rosy shade. jexz9: A shadow would be seen roaming threw the swamp toward the training grounds. The figure seemed to have long hair and a robe on. It moved so fast not the naked eye of a normal person or Ninja would be able to pick it up, the shadow would only be just a blur to them. Coming upon the training grounds, from a tree outside the training grounds leading over the wall the shadowy man would jump 10 foot into the air over the wall from the branch. The shadow was then visible as Yin Hyuga. Yin braced himself for landing onto the ground as he tighten the muscles in his calf on up to his thighs, He'd then hit the ground as a slight sound of a leaf would be heard from his landing. Yin wore a Amegakure headband around his head showing which village he had came from, He'd have long Black shiny hair that stopped down his back toward his butt, A White robe with love sleeves that goes pass the fingers and open up at the right leg, Underneath that were visible were his Black baggy Ninja pants giving him room and air for his legs to breath also for him to be as flexible as he wants with a robe belt around him holding the robe together, Under the sleeves he'd have Black light armor gloves on just as well as Shin guards made of the same, At his waist he'd have twin Katanas 2ft each. Yin saw a Jounin training what looks to be his student, a small Genin. He'd walk toward them with a calm blank face and say Well, Hello there. What are you two up too? He'd say with a wondering tone of voice. Dubu: “Leaf?” She gasped, fallowing very close by. “Du-…” She stopped herself and her slang. “Hayate Sensei.” She cleared her throat out a little, trying to get his attention. “Leaf? Fresh leaves burn really hard either way. I thought we would start from something a little bit easier.” She gasped when he placed the leaf in the palm of her hand and furred her eyebrows a little, lips turning into a small, still rather childish pout. “I’ll do it in 24 hours…” She muttered quietly, as she picked up her eyes when another male voice hit her ears. Quietly observing, Dubu looked from one to the other until the point when their chat became rather personal. She welcomed the stranger with a bow of her head, of course, but she didn’t want to budge into the conversation without being asked to, and so she stayed in her spot under the tree, pulling her hood further down on her hair. Her eyes locked on the lime-green leaf now, as she focused her sense of touch on it. First, she skimmed across it with her fingers. It was stiff, thick and hard. “Urgh. I’m Genin, not a magician.” She hissed under her breath as she twirled it between her fingers without any real purpose. HayateUzumaki: "Well, I am sure your family is proud of you, whatever the cost. It isn't an easy feat to become Chuunin after all, many people take the fact for granted. But I suppose it runs in your family. I remember my Chuunin exams. Your sister did very well for herself back then." Upon the conclusion of his speech, another approached them, carrying a slightly different aura but nonetheless similar to Yin. Another Hyuga, and if Hayate guessed, the youngest brother. For now, his name eluded Hayate, but no matter. "And this must be the youngest one of the brood I gather. You should be proud of your siblings, they do your family justice." he said to the newcomer. "Although if you you will excuse me, I have a pupil to train." Hayate turned back to Dubu, who was still clutching the leaf, and staring at it liker her gaze would cause it to combust. "The trick is to keep the image of the flame controlled. Imagining a wildfire will only cause your chakra to play havoc with itself. A cleam, crisp and precise flame is the key to harnessing fire chakra. But you must also feel the flame. Feel the intesity, the heat within you. Those that are skilled in fire can survive in even the coldest of environments by flowing their chakra around them to warm themselves. You must imagine doing so, and in turn, feeling the warmth surround you. Once you manage to balance both the vision and the feelings, then you will have taken your first true step towards mastering your fire chakra." Dubu: Did she hear it right? He killed his opponent when going through Chunnin test? She might have heard it wrongly. Right? Right. That’s what she was going to go with, and nothing would change her mind. Quick glance up at the stranger with long, black hair would give away her surprise to what she just heard, but she quickly tried to concentrate back on her leaf. DAMN LEAF! Were the words that went through her head when she looked back down at the palm of her hand. Well, it wasn’t going to burn itself off, so she might as well try it. She was about to close her eyes when another male walked into the circle. She only bowed her head, just like she did to the previous man. With a soft sigh she closed her eyes, roughly at the same time when Hayate began to speak to her again. Feel the flame and visualize the naked flame, but have power over it. How can someone control fire? Fire can’t be controlled. It’s wild and does whatever it likes. “How do you do it, Sensei?” She spoke out softly in her gravelly voice, opening her eyes and looking up at him. “How do you control the fire? Is there any specific way you see your flame?” She continued asking on, curiously wondering with her eyes around the training ground, taking a quick glance at the Chunnin, the quickly looking the other way. Dubu Sarutobi – Chunin. That would sound great. There and there, she started to day dream as her lips curved into a soft smile. jexz9: Yin then noticed his little brother arrive, He'd turn back and say Hello there little bro, lets begin this training then. He'd say as his little brother arrived and questioned him about the training that there were supposed to do. Yin then told Hayate Hayate-san I'll be back later I need to speak with you, For now I'll go train my little brother. He said turning his back looking at his little brother then walking passed him saying Com'on follow me and keep up. As soon as he said Up Yin ran but it was as if he vanished toward the naked eye as he were heading toward another side of the training grounds. Shanks5540: Senshi would laugh and at the exact moment his brother said up he would sprint off in the same direction as him only because Senshi never deactivated his byakugan and he was able to sense quick movements- You’re gunna have to try a little harder than that- he said in his raspy voice, and though his face was hidden Yin could tell his brother was grinning under his mask, it was only then did he deactivate his byakugan, sprinting next to his brother with his arms trailing behind him much like most if not all shinobi ran though he didnt understand why they did run like that (i really dont) he didnt care he couldn’t think of swinging his arms to run anyway he would think its to tiresome- so Yin what’s on the agenda today ive already did taijutsu training and tried to throw some shuriken but it proved yet again i cant I don’t known why i just throw senbon and kunai better- as they approached the wall he knew his brother would jump over it so they both did at the same time or close to it as Senshi trailed ever so slightly behind as he needed to follow Yin sence well he knew where they were going- HayateUzumaki: Hayate sighed. A member of the Sarutobi clan, famed for manipulating fire, was asking him how it was possible to manipulate fire? He only prayed they hadn't taken 1 step forward and 2 steps back. "When the time comes for you to control physical forms of fire, we shall adress than then and there. But for now, the only fire you control is the one in your minds eye. As long as you keep a picture of a balanced and well lit flame, that is what will fuel your chakra. Even when using the most powerful fire techniques, you must always keep the image of a clam and controlled flame in your head. Turn that image into a blazing fire, and your technique will not work properly, or even worse, overwork itself, causing far more chaos and destruction than you intend. I believe the phrase goes 'Do not play with fire if you do not want to get burned'. Fire is one of the most dangerous and hardest elements to master for a reason. As long as you retain clarity, your techniques will have maximum effect." He walked towards the tree once more and plucked off a leaf, walking back to Dubu, the leaf held openly in his palm. "As for how I do it." The leaf instantly set alight and had burnt to ashes as quickly as it had combusted. "Don't overthink setting it alight. Make one swift thought and that's it. Anyway. Practice what I have told you. I have things to attend to for now, but bring me that leaf tomorrow as proof of your efforts. And we shall see if you can master it in 24 hours." With that, his body seemingly tore itself apart as the crows appeared from the fragments, circling overhead before flying off and leaving the field. This would be interesting. End Result Although slightly interupted, Hayate finally met aother of his new Genin team, Dubu Sarutobi, and started teaching her in the ways of fire chakra.